Rosas y Serpientes
by xquency
Summary: Ser una Weasley perfecta siempre estuvo en sus planes. Pero ella no nació para estar en Gryffindor, ni siquiera en Ravenclaw. Es ambiciosa y deseosa de poder, con un sentido de la fidelidad incomprensible para aquellos que no habían sido serpientes. Su familia parece no apoyarle, pero con el tiempo deberá comprender que la familia también puede escogerse.
1. Prólogo: Mientras no seamos serpientes

Se admiró en el espejo, observando el sucio reflejo que se alzaba ante ella. Sí, la despreocupada Rose Weasley estaba inconforme con su aspecto. Porque a pesar de preocuparse más por lo que había dentro de su cabeza, igual le importaba como se veía.

Principalmente, era demasiado alta para una niña de su edad, rozando ya casi el metro setenta. Su cabello no era un naranjado zanahoria normal como el de la mayoría de los Weasley, en lugar de eso era de un cabello rojizo ceniza, brillante. Detestaba no tener el exótico cabello Weasley. Su nariz y pómulos tenían más pecas de las que podían soportar u su piel era esqueléticamente pálida.

Lo único que realmente adoraba era sus ojos, del tono de lapislázuli, y su diminuta nariz inglesa. Agradeció la genética de los Granger por intervenir en los toscos rasgos Weasley.

Se ajustó la chaqueta y bajó en cuanto la voz de su madre resonó por sus oídos. Suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba aterrada. Jamás se había alejado tanto de sus padres, ni de su hermano. Observó al niño que jugaba con su consola portátil, y ladeó una sonrisa. Hugo y ella no eran de aquellos hermanos que vivían en un ring de boxeo. Se adoraban mutuamente, y siempre se apoyaban.

Dejó de mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo y se concentró en su cabello, despeinado. A su suerte no había heredado el rebelde cabello de su madre. Era un fastidio, pero uno controlable. Lamentablemente la humedad del clima no era amigo de su secado a mano de la abuela Granger.

Lo dejó para después y tomó la chaqueta de Hugo entre manos.

—Ya vámonos, enano —sonrió, y su pequeña copia salió disparada por las escaleras.

—¡Me pido la ventana rota!

El carro viejo de la familia tenía una ventana rota, que permanecía intacta ya que su padre tenía pereza de arreglarla. Y aunque su madre podía hacerlo, estaba empecinada en que Ron Weasley aprendiera a ser responsable con sus cosas.

Rose sonrió al ver a su hermano montarse, emocionado, al auto. Sin duda su sueño estaba haciéndose realidad.

—¿Tienes tu abrigo?

—Sí, mamá.

—Recuerda siempre tomar notas en clases. No pelees con James y Roxanne, sabes que mientras más les prestes atención más te van a molestar. Trata de compartir habitación con Lucy, Dommy dijo que ya les dejaban escoger su habitación —Hermione hablaba sin cesar, preocupada por su bienestar al parecer.

Rose rió, mirando a su madre.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Hermione observó a su hija, con la mirada llena de orgullo en lugar del tono avellana. Cualquiera que mirara al par podía saber el amor que ambas se tenían.

—Sé que vas a ser una pequeña leona —dijo su padre, frotando su cabeza.

Hermione asintió, de acuerdo.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca, con millones de preocupaciones llenando su cabeza.

—Y… ¿Qué pasaría si quedo en otra casa?

El matrimonio se miró, riendo internamente. Ron pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hija, como si fuese a contarle un gran secreto. Hermione abrazaba a Hugo que, ajeno al momento familiar, asesinaba a sus enemigos en su consola con determinación.

—Si quedas en Ravenclaw, estaremos orgullosos, después de todo tu madre casi queda en esa casa. ¡Y tenemos muchos amigos de allí! Luna es rara, pero una buena persona —corrigió al recibir un codazo de su esposa—. Si quedas en Hufflepuff… No está tan mal… Creo.

—¡Ronald! —riñó su esposa—. Los hufflepuff son personas leales y trabajadoras… Son buenas personas.

—Seh… —respondió el Weasley, dubitativo—. Eso sí, Rosie. Si quedas en Slytherin te desheredamos. Tu abuelo no te lo perdonaría.

—Ron… —bufó Hermione, rodando los ojos—. No la frustres.

El pelirrojo se defendió alzando sus brazos, haciendo reír a su hija.

—¡No la frustro! Es sentido común —hizo una mueca, y volvió a dirigirse a su retoño—. Princesita, se una Gryffindor como tu papi.

Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos, y miró a su hija con una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Sé tú misma, Rosie.

La pelirroja menor abrazó a sus padres, y Ron unió, forzosamente, a Hugo al abrazo familiar.

—Se los prometo —susurró con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Luego de compartir un momento con sus tíos, subió al expreso junto con Albus, hablando animadamente de cómo habían sido sus vacaciones en casa de su tía abuela materna. Albus parecía nervioso, pero más tranquillo de como lo había visto la última vez. Aquello le calmó indirectamente.

—… Y entonces papá tuvo que matarla. Ya sabes, quería dar buena impresión.

—No me imagino al tío Ron matando a una araña —rió Albus.

Ambos rieron, y justo en ese momento entró una mulata pecosa con cabello castaño rojizo, más castaño que el suyo, corto hasta las orejas y decorado con la corbata de Gryffindor. Junto a ella estaba un chico castaño de ojos color chocolate y con el cabello desordenado. Ambos de segundo año, eran Roxanne y James.

Ella no detestaba a ninguno de sus primos. Los adoraba a todos. Pero James y Roxanne eran un dolor en el trasero. Ambos igual de fastidiosos y molestos, con bromas a todas partes sin medida alguna. Ella misma se consideraba fanática de las bromas, para la molestia de su madre, pero aquellos dos las llevaban a un nivel cruel.

—¡Llegaron los enanos! —sonrió el Potter mayor, abriendo sus brazos.

Roxanne rió, recostándose contra el marco de la puerta.

Tanto Rose como Albus fruncieron el ceño.

—No te creas tanto, James —masculló Rose—. Te recuerdo que tan solo nos llevas un año, crío.

James chasqueó la nariz, adentrándose más al vagón en el que ellos se encontraban.

—Un año es un año, Rosie-Posy —se mofó la morena, haciendo la V de la victoria con sus dedos.

—Ve a besuquearte con tu novio, Foxy —dijo Rose viperinamente, sabiendo cuanto detestaba ese apodo. Se tapó la boca, como si hubiese cometido un grave error—. Oh, lo siento, verdad que no tienes.

Si algo molestaba a Roxanne, era no tener novio. A pesar de su corta edad la mayoría de las primas ya gozaban de una buena relación amorosa, a excepción de Lily. Incluso Molly, siendo un fastidio de persona.

Incluso James se rió por su comentario.

—Ya, vámonos, que no están de humor —dijo el mayor, codeando a su cómplice con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Están preocupados por ser unas serpientes.

La morena comprendió su juego.

—O peor, que el sombrero los eche por no adaptarse a ninguna casa.

Albus palideció, y miró a Rose con terror en el rostro.

—¿Rose, eso es posible?

La pelirroja bufó.

—Por supuesto que no.

Los mayores se carcajearon.

—Ya, ya. Deberían ir y hacerle compañía al Malfoy ese —dijo James con una sonrisa, dudando después—. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Scorpius —respondió Roxanne—. Definitivamente, ese será el nombre de mi hijo. Es tan hermoso.

—O de tu gato —respondió Rose—, no le hagas la crueldad a un futuro niño con ser su madre.

Roxanne hizo una mueca.

—Ve y púdrete, ratón.

—Ya, ya. Me aburrí. Vámonos.

James jaló a Roxanne de la camisa, y ambos desaparecieron de la vista de los menores. Tanto Albus y Rose se miraron, suspirado.

Más les valía estar en Gryffindor o su vida en Hogwarts sería un infierno.

Guest, de verdad muchas gracias. Hacia tiempo que no me sucedía eso de distorsionarse el texto, y tengo la mala costumbre de no revisar luego de subirlo. Gracias de nuevo ^^


	2. Capítulo 1: Ceremonia de Selección

Capítulo 1: Ceremonia de Selección . . Las balsas se acercaban al castillo con parsimonia, y los ojos azules de la niña se centraban en la hermosura y elegancia del castillo. Su emoción era bastante clara, y no veía la hora de poner un pie en el majestuoso lugar. Las historias de sus primos jamás se compararían con lo hermoso que era el castillo. Su emoción era desbordante, y se digno a observar con tranquilidad la iluminación. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Aquella niña que solía oír historias y aventuras de sus padres en aquel castillo estaba dispuesta, y segura, de crear las suyas propias. —¿Hermoso, no? —musitó su primo Albus, igual o más ensimismado en el paisaje. Estaba en el bote con Albus, Lucy y Alice Longbottom, hija de Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbott. Se había vuelto bastante unida a la familia, pero a ella no le caía muy bien. Era demasiado tranquila para su gusto, y algo tonta, en una buena manera. Incluso mas estresante que su tía Luna, y eso era bastante qué decir. -Mi mamá me ha contado muchas cosas sobre Hogwarts -dijo la vocecilla endemoniadamente suave de Alice-. Ella era una hufflepuff. Me contó formas de entrar a la cocina en la noche por si me daba hambre. —Por supuesto —sonrió Rose, dirigiéndose a Lucy—. Parece que los hufflepuff son trabajadores hasta para buscar comida. Mira que inventarse eso... Albus soltó una risa interna y silenciosa, y casi, casi sintió culpa al ver el rostro sonrojado de Alice por la vergüenza. Casi, porque no lo había logrado. —Rosebud, eso fue cruel —riñó Lucy con el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, suavemente. Lucy era una pequeña copia de su hermana mayor, Molly, quien estaba en cuarto año. Era pelirroja, pero no tanto como su hermana o Lily. Sus ojos eran una mezcla entre verde y marrón, y su piel tenía una poca cantidad de pecas. Su rasgo característico era unos lentes de pasta de colores, ya que sufría de astigmatismo. Alice era una rubia bastante simple, y no es porque le cayera mal. Ella reconocía la belleza cuando la veía, y Alice podía ser considerada linda, pero no bonita. Era rubia ceniza, corte recto y un flequillo largo que cubría parte de su ojo derecho. Sus pómulos eran suavemente pronunciados y sus ojos eran azules, pero un azul bastante cristalino. Un rasgo que tanto Lucy como Alice compartían era que ambas parecían un gnomo por su estatura. Y hablando de gnomos, aún tenía la bandita que le puso su abuela cuando un gnomo la mordió al ayudar a desgnomizar el jardín. Se la quitó silenciosamente. Era algo... Vergonzoso. Al ver como Lucy le lanzaba una sonrisa reconfortante, rodeó los ojos. Lucy era una buena prima, era calmada y graciosa, además de que tenía buenos temas de conversación ya que siempre leía; era bastante culta. El problema era que, como todo Gryffindor, era demasiado noble. Y aquella nobleza sobrepasaba la inteligencia que podía llevarla a Ravenclaw. Y así era como todos sus pensamientos llevaban a la misma cosa; la selección de casa. Tensó la mandíbula, y con molestia por no poder pensar en otra cosa, comenzó a ver su reflejo en el agua. Con una sonrisa de Albus, un saludo del Calamar Gigante y unos cinco minutos más de viaje, llegaron al castillo. El lugar era igual o más mágico de lo que se veía por fuera. Las luces le daban un hermoso toque a las edificaciones medievales, y ya los fantasmas de los cuales había oído se asomaban, curiosos, a ver a los nuevos estudiantes. La única que no veía era a Helena Ravenclaw, pero no era como si le interesara. Allí, en ese tumulto de pocos estudiantes para un año, apareció Neville Longbottom con una sonrisa encantadora y la túnica, una bastante elegante, bien arreglada. Rodó los ojos al ver a Alice parlotear con otras muchachas en susurros. Pretenciosa. Si su padre estuviese en Hogwarts eso sería lo último que haríax —Bienvenidos, alumnos, a las escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería... — Por más de cinco minutos, el subdirector de Hogwarts continuó explicando el sistema de la escuela. Y era bastante tonto, considerando que casi todos los que estaban ahí conocían su funcionamiento al derecho y al revés. —¿En qué casa crees que vas a quedar? Era una voz masculina, pero rasposa y con toque de niñez. Era la voz de Lysander, muy diferente a la suave y jocosa de Lorcan. Era uno de los hijos de su madrina Luna, y un viejo amigo de ella. Cabello rubio platino y piel bronceada, con dos ojos azules oscuros como una gema marina. Siempre habían sido buenos amigos. Lysander tenía la perfecta actitud Slytheriana, y eso le agradaba en cierta manera. Lo curioso era que Lorcan, a pesar de ser gemelos, era su opuesto en cuanto a personalidad, siendo el típico Gryffindor bromista y problemática. Era claro saber en qué casa quedaría cada uno. Y, obviamente, Lorcan siempre había sido el preferido de sus primos. Aunque ella siempre prefirió a Lys. —No lo sé —hizo una mueca—. Ravenclaw, tal vez. Lysander parpadeó, confuso. —¿Ravenclaw? ¿Estás de chiste? Eres inteligente, pero no una empollona —dijo con una sonrisa abierta. —Tu madre era Ravenclaw —masculló entre dientes, arrastrando la lengua—, por si no lo recordabas. El rubio se relamió los labios, soltando una sonrisa juguetona. —Mamá es original, y está en Ravenclaw porque ni Gryffindor ni Hufflepuff están a su talle. —¿Y qué hay de Slytherin? —inquirió, divertida—. ¿Tampoco lo está? —Es mucho para ella. La quemarían viva, así que mejor déjala donde está. Ella hizo que Ravenclaw fuera guay por una generación. Ambos rieron, no tan bajo para su poca suerte. El Profesor Neville se había dado cuenta y los estaba mirando con reprobación. —¿Algo que quieran compartir con nosotros, Señorita Weasley, Señor Scamander? Rose tragó en seco. Perfecto. —No, profesor. Sólo estaba ayudándome con mi túnica, no quería verme mal en la ceremonia —dijo, inteligentemente, el gemelo menor. El profesor, no muy convencido, volvió con su discurso. —No hemos sido seleccionados a ninguna casa y ya me metiste en problemas, Scamander —masculló la Weasley, con un toque de diversión en su voz. —Oh, venga, que te salvé —rió el rubio—, novia. Rose se sonrojó, más no tuvo tiempo a refutar ya que ya debían entrar al Gran Comedor. Albus le dio un apretón de manos y una sonrisa reconfortante, y así los estudiantes de primer año entraron al comedor con emoción desbordando sus corazones. La pelirroja rió al ver a su primo Fred II, un moreno de ojos azules y fornido de tercer año, lleno de lápiz labial en sus labios y mejillas mientras era reñido por su prima Victoire. Vic era 1/4 veela, de cabello rubio platino, piel nívea y ojos azules como el mar. Una belleza a los ojos de cualquiera, y aunque era mandona y controladora, era gentil, amable y comprensiva. Asistía a 5 año y era prefecta. Su mano era sostenida por Teddy, que estaba en sexto, y mantenía su cabello de color azul como siempre. Era dulce, calmado, atento y caballeroso. Aún recordaba cuando duro desde los nueve años hasta finales de sus diez enamorada de él, y cuando lloró porque se enteró de su noviazgo con Victoire. Rió internamente, recordando lo tonta que había sido. A su lado estaba Dominique con su cabello rubio cereza sujeto en una coleta. Asistía a tercer año y era cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch. Era terca, de carácter fuerte y leal. Aunque no era buena tratando temas personales. Habla con Molly, la típica Weasley pelirroja zanahoria, pecosa, aunque de ojos marrones. La copia de su abuela, sólo que era una adolescente frustrada. Pudo ver a James y a Roxanne riéndose a carcajadas de ellos, y junto a ellos estaba Louis comiendo elegantemente. Era 1/4 veela como Victoire, y era algo —bastante— afeminado. Cabello rubio platino y ojos azules. Suspiró, y los nombres comenzaron a sonar. —Acerbee, Otto. —¡Ravenclaw! Aplausos. Tenía ganas de vomitar. —Ashton, Mia. —¡Ravenclaw! —Bole, Richard. —¡Slytherin! Era el primer Slytherin de la noche, y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Suspiró. ¿Sus primos aplaudirían por ella aunque fuese a Ravenclaw? De verdad quería estar en esa casa. Era inteligente y estudiosa, ¿Por qué no estarlo? No quería ser otra Weasley más del montón. —Casis, Thomas. —¡Gryffindor! Y los rugidos de la casa de los leones no se hicieron esperar. Se tensó. —Crabbe, Carline. Apenas tocó su cabeza, gritó: —¡Slytherin! —Flint, Peony. Sucedió lo mismo. —¡Slytherin! —Garrett, Emilia. —¡Ravenclaw! —Garrett, Francis. —¡Ravenclaw! —Longbottom, Alice. Frunció el ceño, mirando atentamente. —¡Hufflepuff! Ladeó una sonrisa, lo sabía. —Malfoy, Scorpius. Un chico paliducho, de barbilla puntiaguda y ojos color mercurio subió al taburete. Su cabello se veía sedoso y bien peinado. Era hijo de Draco Malfoy, el némesis de su padre. —¡Slytherin! —Nott, Gwedolyn. Una linda y delicada niña, de contextura sumamente delgada, como una muñeca de porcelana, de cabello recto y bien cortado castaño claro y ojos azules subió al taburete. —¡Slytherin! —Greengrass, Elijah. Un joven muy parecido a ella, su familiar al parecer, de semblante frío y misterioso subió rápidamente. Su selección fue sumamente corta. —¡Slytherin! Había llegado el turno de su primo, Albus. Le sonrió cálidamente y su primo subió, temblando como una maraca. Su selección tardaba, y luego de cinco minutos hubo un resultado que anonadó a todo el GC, incluyendo a los profesores. —¡Slytherin! Todo sucedió tan rápido. La mirada de decepción y reprobación de la familia fueron suficiente para hacerlo sentir mal, y a ella también. Luego de un minuto de incredulidad, Slytherin comenzó a aplaudir bulliciosamente. Una vez eras seleccionado a Slytherin ya se pertenecía a la familia. Esa fue la impresión que dio aquel gesto. Sonrió al ver como su primo era saludado por los prefectos y los nuevos de primer año. —Pucey, Davis. —¡Slytherin! —Scamander, Lysander. Le sonrió a su amigo y le deseó suerte. —¡Slytherin! Y a pesar de que los demás estaban disconformes, era lo esperado. —Scamander, Lorcan. —¡Gryffindor! Era tan irrealista la separación de los gemelos que hasta daba risa. —Smith, Bethany. Una de las que estaba hablando con Alice subió. —¡Hufflepuff! —Summerby, Tracey. Y ahí iba la otra. —¡Hufflepuff! Suspiró, palideciendo. Ya casi era su turno. —Weasley, Lucy. —¡Gryffindor! Sonrió al ver a su prima ser bienvenida por sus primos y amigos. Era tan cálido. Estaba confusa. Le gustaba Ravenclaw, y se consideraba digna de esa casa, pero Gryffindor se veía tan... Ella. —Weasley, Rosebud. Subió al taburete pálida y con las manos sudorosas. Se sentó con las piernas hechas una gelatina, y tragó en seco. Todo parecía tan irreal. —Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Otra Weasley? Se reproducen rápido. —No soy otra Weasley —pensé—, soy distinta. —Sí, eres determinada y vanidosa. Veo poco de tu padre en ti, a excepción de tu carácter cuando te enojas. Aja... Una genio, una prodigio... Pero no te gusta estudiar, los estudios no son tu prioridad, y tampoco te gusta el trabajo duro. —No necesito estudiar, sólo me basta con leer —rebatió, tratando de defender su puesto en Ravenclaw. —¿Y qué hay de tu coraje? Veo mucho coraje, pero no eres una valiente temeraria, ni de un corazón de oro. No... Sólo te proteges a ti misma y aquellos que amas. Eres leal con aquellos que te dan lealtad primero. Sí... Y dime, ¿Qué te parecería Gryffindor? —No lo sé —meditó, nerviosa—. Ahí está toda mi familia, pero ahí seré otra Weasley más. Otra más del montón. —Ambiciosa y con aspiraciones altas... Aja... Yo tampoco creo que triunfarás en Gryffindor. Veo tu éxito en otra casa. Sí... Los ojos de Rose se abrieron como platos. —Ni se te ocurra, sombrero de... —¡SLYTHERIN! Silencio... Todo era silencio. Uno peor que el anterior. La mirada incrédula de su familia y de los profesores. Los aplausos solitarios de Albus y Lysander, los cuales se volvieron más y todos provenían de Slytherin. Slytherin, su nueva casa. Sonrió tímidamente y se dirigió a su nueva casa, y después los aplausos se sumaron a los de los demás. Pero aquella mirada de sus primos no era normal. —¡Rose! ¡Estamos en Slytherin! Era Albus, algo emocionado. Rose sonrió burlonamente. —No, Al. Esto es un sueño. Soy tu mamá y te estoy despertando para desayunar. Volteó su mirada a un joven, mayor por supuesto, de galante sonrisa y ojos grises. Le había dado un elegante apretón de manos. —Bienvenida, pelirroja —saludó el chico—. Lucian Baiser, prefecto y capitán del equipo de Quidditch. —Mucho gusto —saludó cortésmente una rubia de ojos esmeralda y labios carnosos—. Amelia Farley, prefecta. Bienvenida a Slytherin, la unica casa que vale la pena en esta escuela. Se vio al azorada por aquello, pero finalmente asintió en concordancia. —No mordemos —dijo el prefecto, Lucian—. Yo mismo me encargaré de que no te traten mal por ser una Weasel. —Es...— El chico de cabellos azabaches se inclinó hacia adelante, señalándola. —Señoras y señores, Rose. No Weasley, solo Rose. No le recuerden su apellido. Sean amables por primera vez en su vida, gracias. El prefecto siguió bromeando con unos amigos de su año, y Rose parecía un tomate andante. —Me imaginaba a los Slytherin más... Pedantes y estirados —dijo Albus, sonriendo suavemente. La chica castaña y de ojos azules se corrió para quedar cerca de ellos y les sonrió suavemente. —La mayoría no lo son. Pero hay algunos que simplemente no los soportas —rió esta—. Mucho gusto, Gwendolyn Nott. —Soy Rose, encantada —sonrió la pelirroja. —Yo Albus, y él es Lysander Scamander. Elijah, el chico parecido a Gwen, rió, algo inesperado para ellos. No parecía ser el tipo de sonreír. —Lo sabemos, nadie se esperaba a hijos de los héroes en Slytherin. Soy Elijah. Rose se aclaró la garganta, acomodando su cabello. —No somos hijos de héroes, sólo somos nosotros. No necesitamos fama de apoyo. Albus asintió, dandole la razón. —Podemos hacernos nuestra propia fama. —No los soportaría de no ser así —dijo Elijah, ladeando una sonrisa—. Me agradan. —Oh, bienvenidos —dijo una voz femenina a la izquierda de Rose. Era una chica de cabello castaño medio, de ojos avellana y pómulos pronunciados, que resaltaban su delicada nariz inglesa. —Gracias —respondió Lysander galantemente. La chica jugueteó con su mechón, mirando a Rose fijamente con cierto interés. —Soy Peony Flint, encantada —se presentó. —Rose —respondió la pelirroja, dándole un apretón de manos. —Es un placer, Rose —sonrió la castaña, después volteando a mirar a Genevieve—. ¡Geni! ¿Cómo has estado? Rose miró a Lysander con una mirada inquisidora. Este carraspeó, acercándose a su oído. —Recuerda, aquí la mayoría se conocen por la misma razón que nosotros nos conocemos. —¡Quítate! La voz provenía de una chica de ojos verdes, piel de tono canela y cabello negro y rizado, oscuro como la noche. Había empujado a Peony con cierta gracia. —Serás tosca —gruñó la castaña. La morena se arrimó a Rose, ladeando una sonrisa. —Bienvenida a Slytherin, Rose Weasley. Soy Fiorella Zabini, y no acepto apodos. Mi nombre es largo, pero no tan de anciana como el de Gwen. Rose rió suavemente, mirando al grupo que comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor. —Bueno, el mío es Rosebud, así que supongo que comprendo esa calamidad. Fiorella se soltó a reír. —Me agradas, Weasley. Por cierto, ese que está siendo seleccionado, es mi mellizo. Se parece a mí, pero esa cara de idiota nadie se la quita... ¡Míralo bien, ahí viene! No le aplaudan. No era tan calido como Gryffindor, por supuesto que no. Pero era un tipo de calidez que le gustaba. Una calidez propia para ella. Sonrió. Al parecer siempre estuvo destinada a ser una Slytherin. . . ¡Hola! ¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué tal los personajes nuevos que aparecieron? ¿Cuál es su favorito? Sin duda, el mío es Fiorella Zabini. La veo como una mini Santana López. Besos. 


End file.
